


Revenge Can Be...

by Valentine20xx



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations
Genre: April Fools' Day, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2020-09-24 04:02:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20352055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valentine20xx/pseuds/Valentine20xx
Summary: Naruto has just become Hokage, and the day of pranksters just arrived. It's time for him to be able to do anything he wants to those who wronged him, with the full authority of himself.A very short piece originally posted on Fanfiction.net for April Fool's Day.





	Revenge Can Be...

Hinata Uzumaki looked at the date, then promptly ushered Boruto inside while carrying Himawari in. "Kids, we're going to do some things inside today..." She stated, calmly and evenly. She knew that this was coming. They'd all pretty much asked for it. Naruto had become Hokage, and this was his first April with the hat.

It began with the ANBU, who found all their masks changed into fox masks, whoever they were. The confusion over similarly attired members of ANBU, as well as those members of the former ROOT who were hard to discern normally, made the Hokage smirk. That would show them who was boss.

For every store in Konoha, except for one ramen stall, the prices kept doubling every time the final price was added up, and doubled again any time the shopkeepers corrected them. The customers were rightfully angered by what was a flagrant attempt at cheating the customer. After a few hours, he cancelled out the seal, and several of the shopkeepers even came to his office to apologize for their prior ongoing crimes.

Those who didn't, and Naruto knew had wronged him in the past... They didn't make a single ryo all day.

The list went on and on over people who found themselves pranked, but in a highly ironic way, with several citizens hearing whispered falsehoods about themselves, only to find no-one saying them when they looked.

At the stroke of midnight, all of Naruto's pranks dissipated, and he sat down with his advisors, and stated that one edict would be passed on the 2nd of April...

"The will of fire is about respecting your fellow man, even if he's a jinchuriki or bloodline user... If I hear of anything like happened to me happening again, When the time comes, you will get it twice over... Apologise, and you will always be forgiven... until the next time."


End file.
